


Funeral Song

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Inspired by a song called "Funeral Song" by The RasmusPhil dreams that Dan kills himself and is determined to prove to Dan that his life's worth living.





	Funeral Song

"Dan please.. Don't do this" Phil sobbed, he was trying his hardest to hold onto his best friend to stop him jumping off of this window ledge. He was shaking violently whereas Dan was still, motionless beneath his fingers which almost reminded Phil of a plastic doll. 

"I can't do this anymore Phil, I can't keep hurting you." 

"Dan you don't hurt me. Please just come inside and we can talk about this" Phil was shouting now, unable to stop his emotion bubbling up out of him to try and keep the one constant part of his life with him. What would Phil even _do_ without Dan? Live wouldn't be anything without that boy, the one who was basically the sarcastic part of himself. His other half. 

"Goodbye, Phil" 

In seconds, Dan had hurled himself off of the window ledge and Phil felt his heart break into pieces. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil woke up with a start. His heart beating too hard in his chest that it physically ached. Sobs wracking through his body as he came back into reality. _It was just a dream_ he told himself, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself. He couldn't focus. He didn't want to lose Dan ever, he couldn't lose him. He was almost certain that they were made to be best friends, made to be in each others lives. Dan was left handed, Phil was right handed. Dan was dark and gloom, Phil was light and sunshine. They literally completed each other in a way he had never experienced before. 

The man ached to hold his best friend, physically ached as if his limbs were going to fall off if he didn't hold his friend. He dived out of bed and almost tripped over his own feet as he ran for the door, anxiety consuming him as if he weren't going to find Dan in his room. Holy shit, _please let Dan be safe_ Phil thought, his thoughts coming hard and fast and jumbling up into an unorganised mess. 

He reached Dan's room and didn't even knock, bursting through the door and not even stopping when he realised Dan was asleep, instead throwing himself under the cover and clinging to Dan like chewing gum to hair. Phil's emotions caught up with him again, tears now soaking Dan's shoulder.  
Dan woke immediately, freaking out at first thinking someone had broken in and was about to kill him until he realised that it was just _Phil_ crying and clutching onto him in a way he had never done before. Dan immediately freaked out, turning over and holding Phil tight to him. Stroking his hair and whispering to him that he was safe. After what felt like a lifetime, Phil calmed down. 

He looked up at his best friend as if he were his world, scratch that, Dan _was_ his world. He adored Dan to pieces. He carefully lifted a hand up to play with Dan's curls which earned him a small smile, Dan wanted to say something but letting it rest whilst Phil was calm. Phil decided to open up.  
"I had a nightmare" he whispered, his voice broken a little as it rushed back to him, Dan falling, Dan saying he didn't want to hurt Phil anymore.  
"You know you are incredible right?" Phil said, moving to cup Dan's cheek and gently stroke his thumb over it lightly. Dan chuckled softly when he didn't realise what the connection was between those two statements. Then he realised. Something must have happened to them in the nightmare. 

"Phil, we're both safe and happy okay? I'm not going anywhere and I certainly hope _you_ aren't either" Dan held Phil a little closer, rubbing his hand reassuringly over his best friend's back. Phil violently shook his head. "I'm never leaving you, Dan. Ever" moving before his brain caught up with him and closed the distance, gently pressing his lips to his friends. 

Dan gasped, pulling back for a second before pulling Phil closer and attaching their lips. It was slow and soft and just.. as Phil would put it, _perfect_.  
Phil had been right after all, they _did_ complete each other. Left handed, Right handed. Light and Dark, Dan and Phil. 

_and Phil was going to spend the rest of his life making Dan feel the same way._


End file.
